Not Such The Finest Love
by MCHub
Summary: Max has been acting weird, and only Jordan and Danny know he's acting weird. Who will find out the truth about Max?
1. Chapter 1

Jordan's POV

"Max, Whats going on with you? You've been acting weird."

"I don't know Jordan.I just been feeling weird" Max said.

"Cause you are weird." I said with a smile on my face.

"Shut up! I gotta go see you later." He said as he left the hotel room.

After he left I edited some of the videos i had to upload tommorow. As I finished editing I got a call from Danny

"Hello?"

"Hey Jordan, have you been noticing something about Max?" He said

"Yeah. He's been acting weird and I don't know what's happening with him." I said

"I think he is heading back now. Could you talk to him and see what's wrong?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as the door rang. "I think that's him. I gotta go. Bye."

I went to the door and opened it. It was Max. WE both said hi and I was thinking how was I going to say.

"Max?" I asked. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's up?" He asked

"Me and Danny noticed that you've been acting... Strange. What's wrong?" I asked

"I just have a feeling that I like someone but I know they don't like me back." He answered

"There are alot of people out there you know. Don't just aim your heart for one." I said

"I know but that person is you, Jordan".He said

I was shocked. I just stood there silent and i started to walk out of the room.

"Jordan wait!" Max yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

"Jordan wait!" I yelled while grabbing his hand to stop him."You can't tell anyone! Please Jordan!"

He just stood there. Silent.

"I'm going to my room." He said and left.

*Next Day*

I woke up to knocking on my door. It was Jordan.

"Jordan!" He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Max." He said."When did you start feeling that you... l.. like me?" He struggled to say.

"I don't know" I said. "You just..."

"I just what?" He asked.

"You just make me feel like I belong in Minecraft Finest." I told him. "Danny just acts like a douche to me."

"I see. But why did you change?" He asked. "You were perfect. Our audience loves you the most."

"I don't know." I responded. "What you just said is another reason why I like you."

Danny's POV

"I understand now." I said. I looked at the floor and finally understood why he changed."I understand now Max."

"Thanks, Jordan." He said."That means alot to me."

"No problem." I said."I didn't know Danny was su-" Our lips met. It lasted two seconds and I was shocked."What was that?"

"Sorry!" He said."I don't know what happened! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Your secret is safe from me." I responded.

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note: From the last chapter it said Danny's POV, I meant Jordan's POV. Sorry for the mistake! Back to the story!

And also, If you liked this story don't be afraid to leave me a review! I would love some nice feedback! ======================================================================================================================== Max's POV

"I can't belive Jordan is cool enough to keep the kiss a secret."I said to myself."I wouldn't expect him to say that he would. Does that mean something? I'll think about it in the morning. Now it's time for bed."

*Next Day* I woke up with a messege from Danny. It read "You guys wanna record later?" I messeged him back sure.

Danny's POV(This time for real!)

After Max and Jordan said yes to record later, I thought it was a perfect timing to call Jordan to see what he found out about Max

"Hello?" Jordan asked.

"Hey, It's Danny. So what did you find about Max?" I asked him.

"Max told me that he just feels like he likes some girl but he knows she doesn't like him back." He said.

"Of course."I said. "Cause he's GAYYYYY!"

"I know right" He said."Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you on Skype later."

"Alright. Bye."I said and ended the call.

Jordan's POV

Once Danny ended the call I felt relived. Got the Max thing dealt with. I was just getting ready to take a walk till I got a call from Max.

"Hey, Jordan?" He asked."So what did you tell Danny about the kiss and about me liking you?"

"I told him the same story but with a random girl and act like how Danny would treat you so he won't suspect anything." I said

"Thanks, Jordan." He said."I didn't expect you to keep it a secret."

"No problem." I said."Quick question Max.?"

"Yeah." He said."What is it?"

"Did the kiss mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He Said."Why?"

"Because, I kind of liked it..."I said.


	4. UpdateQuestions

Hey guys. Yeah, yeah. I know this isn't an actual chapter but a quick news thinger-ma-bob.

1. Would you like me to make a twitter so you could get a heads up for when a new chapter is coming?

2. What would you like to see in the next chapters?

3. And finally would you guys like me to start another series?(I'm not ending this series if I start a new one.)

So yeah guys please answer these questions for me please. I would love answers to this.

So that's it for this news thinger-ma-bob.

Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you huys are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget about some nice feedback, and some sugestions! Also sorry for not updating in while. Was at a writers block! ===================================================================================== Max's POV "Wait, you liked it?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." He answered shyly."But I'm just confused like... What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have anything im mind that you think it means?" I said

"Yeah I do have one idea..." He said with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked really nervous about what he was going to say. Espeacialy since there is a smile on his face.

"We could just you know... date without letting anyone know?" He said.

"S-Sure!" I said excitedly.

"Cool. So wanna watch a movie tonight." He asked

"Yeah." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sweet. I'll call you when we are leaving." He said while walking out the door.

"Ok bye, Jordan." I said.

I felt so happy that Jordan feels the same way that I feel. This is a start of a good relationship. Lets hope that None of our friends found out.

Jordan's POV I can't wait untill me and Max watch a movie. Who knew Max could be so shy. But I think I made the right choice. I think it's about time to get ready.

*One hour later*

I picked up my phone and decided to call Max and tell him that I'm coming to pick him up.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hey, Max. I'm coming over right now to pick you up for the movies." I told him "You ready?"

"Yup." He answered.

"Great." I said. "I should be there in about ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye" He said and ended the call.


End file.
